Diccionario
by shipa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Desde que nacemos nos comenzamos a plantear la forma en cómo deseamos dejar nuestra huella en este mundo, muchos sueñan con ser policías, otros con ser bomberos, enfermeras, médicos, abogados, inversionistas, yo solo me comformo con poder sobrevivir en este mundo tan caotico. UsxUk Denle una oportunidad


Desde que nacemos nos comenzamos a plantear la forma en cómo deseamos dejar nuestra huella en este mundo, muchos sueñan con ser policías, otros con ser bomberos, enfermeras, médicos, abogados, inversionistas o simplemente se conforman con una vida cómoda rodeados de lo que más importa en su vida, amigos, familiares, aquel que amas con locura y está a tu lado cuando más le necesitas.

Pues bien cabe señalar que yo soy una de esas personas, pero no porque no tenga deseos o metas que vallan más allá de mis límites, es por la sencilla razón de que no tengo la fuerza y el tiempo suficiente para cumplir cada uno de mis sueños. Nací en una ciudad pequeña del norte, rodeado de mis hermanos que vivían para hacerme la vida imposible, mi padre se encargaba de vender autos en una comercial de la ciudad mientras que mi madre trabajaba arduamente en una tintorería, a pesar de nuestra difícil condición éramos felices a nuestra manera, mi amor a la literatura nació cuando tuve entre mis manos por primera vez un libro que hablaba de mundos maravillosos y fantásticos, un libro de hadas, unicornios y seres místicos. Me gustaba sentir el borde de un buen libro encuadernado, y sumergirme en un paraíso donde todo podía ser posible, donde las enfermedades no existían y las burlas no te perseguían continuamente.

A la edad de 6 años el dinero se convirtió en un problema, y nos vimos forzados a mudarnos al campo, la crisis económica estaba sobre nosotros, el recorte de personal en la fábrica y el desempleo de mi padre por su edad, sin mencionar la huida de mi hermano Scott con una novia que conoció de hace tres días, los gemelos que trabajaban medio tiempo en un supermercado y mi hermano Gronw que nos ayudaba un poco con su beca de estudiante, todo simplemente nos había arruinado.

Cuando llegamos al desolado pueblo mi padre se las arregló para comprar una casa pequeña con nuestros ahorros, era vieja y tenía un raro olor a humedad pero era confortable y por el momento eso era lo ideal, mi habitación era pequeña pero era la que mejor estado tenia, había un gran ventanal que daba vista al jardín trasero que estaba cubierto de maleza, la luz entraba e iluminaba todos las rincones.

-Arthur no olvides tomar tus medicinas…baja con tu madre para que te de la inyección después de que desempaques-

¿No lo había dicho? Tengo miocardiopia

-si papa

Ha salido después de dejar mi maleta a un lado de la cama, un poco cansado la abro y comienzo a sacar mis pocas pertenencias, coloco la ropa en el armario pequeño y algunos de mis libros favoritos en el pequeño estante cerca de mi cama, una vez que arregle mi cuarto baje ayudar con la mudanza, no es que tuviéramos muchas cosas pero un cambio era algo muy difícil y debíamos acostumbrarnos a él, de una manera u otra, descubrí a los gemelos peleando por una de las habitaciones y Gronw que se hacia el sordo y pasaba en medio de ellos ganando la habitación.

-hey Gronw esa era mi habitación

-querrás decir la mía

-lo siento el que se duerme pierde

Y seguidamente cerró la puerta en sus caras, al final terminaron en otra de las habitaciones juntos, Andrew me dio una palmada en la espalda y después salió corriendo seguidamente Collen me dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano para después de salir corriendo detrás de Andrew riendo, reamente eran unos inmaduros. Mama estaba en la cocina limpiando un poco las gavetas, me acerqué para ayudarla.

-No Arthur recuerda que el polvo puede hacerte mal, ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu padre a bajar lo demás?

-De acuerdo –dije molesto, detestaba la manera en cómo me trataban

Salí de la casa y busque con la mirada a mi padre pero no lo vi cerca, baje por el pequeño camino que daba a la calle y lo encontré platicando armoniosamente con algunas personas, un niño de cabellera rubia clavo su mirada en mi cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Oh! Arthur a buen momento llegas, mira son nuestros vecinos- dijo mientras sonreía a los desconocidos

-Mucho gusto Arthur mi nombre es Abraham jones y ella es mi esposa Betty, -dijo mientras la mujer de dorados cabellos me sonreía dulcemente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dije cortésmente, aquel niño rubio de ojos azules se acercó hacia mí y me sonrió

-hahaha me agradas, tienes cejas muy grandes y chistosas, seamos amigos- dijo mientras reía de manera escandalosa

Me enoje por su comentario tan poco Cortez, como se atrevía a insultarme de tal manera, su padre lo reprendió, pero el no tomo importancia alguna.

-Mi nombre es Alfred y él es…amm….¿quién eres?- voltee cuando menciono al otro chico, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, se parecía mucho al rubio escandaloso, pero sus ojos eran de un color violeta y tenía un rulo ondulado que sobresalía en su frente, usaba anteojos y abrazaba sobre su pecho un oso blanco muy lindo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Alfred F Jones, un chico único. Cuando comencé la escuela en aquel lugar remoto fui dejado de lado por los demás chicos de la clase debido a mi condición delicada, sin embargo Alfred no se separaba de mí y reprendía aquellos que intentaban molestarme, "soy el hero" decía, él era algo así como un jefe para los demás, todos obedecían lo que decía como si fuera una orden y eso molestaba a los que no les simpatizaba ya que para ellos alguien como yo no merecía de la amistad y tiempo de Alfred, en más de una ocasión intente alejarlo con palabras acidas pero era inútil siempre repetía que no le importaban mis comentarios igual se quedaría a mi lado, con el paso de los días me acostumbre a su compañía. Cuando cumplí 13 conseguí un empleo en la biblioteca pública y me sentí en el paraíso, podía estar horas limpiando los estantes, revisando los libros y dándoles reparación y aun así no me quejaba de eso, en mi descaso me sentaba cerca de los grandes ventanales y leía algún libro interesante, ya eran novelas policiacas o de romance. Algunas veces Alfred venía a verme o recogerme después de sus prácticas de baseball, siempre haciendo escandalo mientras gritaba mi nombre por los pasillos.

-Sí que eres un antisocial, mira que encerrarte aquí, vamos a jugar baseball-dijo en manera de puchero

-No encuentro diversión en golpear una pelota con un pedazo de madera

-ahhh como te atreves a insultar un deporte tan grandioso como el baseball, deberías morir por decir tales palabras- dijo mientras comenzaba a hablarme sobre lo asombroso que era el baseball y como era un tonto insultar tal deporte

Ahh era otro día normal, afortunadamente este cambio había favorecido a mi familia, mi mamá había conseguido empleo en una cafetería y mi padre en una automotriz, uno de los gemelos trabajaba ayudando a una florista y el otro en una pescadería, no es que el dinero fluyera de nuestros bolsillos pero al menos ya no cenábamos un vaso de agua y un pan duro. Durante la secundaria me di cuenta que mi relación con Alfred había cambiado mucho, solía mirarlo intensamente cuando entrenaba, la manera en como el sudor bajaba por su cuello, como sus músculos se tensaban al correr, su mirada fiera y salvaje, su sonrisa resplandeciente que me recibía en las mañanas, la forma en como dormía tan plácidamente cuando estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca, si, lo admito estaba enamorado de Alfred, pero eso sería algo que jamás se lo diría, no por el hecho de que tuviera miedo de ser rechazado por ser hombre, sino por un pequeño detalle y ese era…Natalia

Una chica de cabello platinado y ojos eléctricos, siempre seria y de un carácter muy especial, Alfred estaba enamorado de ella desde sexto grado, simplemente no veo que es lo que veía en ella, siempre que trataba de hablarle se daba vuelta ignorándolo y repetía una y mil veces que el único hombre en su vida era su hermano Iván, alguien que al igual que su hermana tenían un carácter muy especial.

En una ocasión Alfred se le declaro a Natalia en frente de todos y fue rechazado de la manera más fría e insensible. Alfred había pasado el último mes trabajando en pequeñas cosas para ahorrar lo suficiente y comprarle un gran ramo de rosas, se había declarado a la antigua, de rodillas extendiendo el ramo, Natalia sin embargo había tomado el regalo y lo arrojo al bote de basura para después darse la vuelta y murmurar un "detesto las rosas, no me interesas", como alguna señal del apocalipsis Alfred estuvo en silencio todo el día, no asistió a sus entrenamientos en la tarde y no quiso que le acompañara de regreso. En mitad de la noche tome el valor suficiente y me escabullí por mi ventana, cruce la cerca que dividía mi casa de la de Alfred y subí por la escalera cercana a su habitación, me sentía como alguna clase de ladrón, la noche era muy fría debí de haberme puesto una chamarra pero no le di importancia me asome por su ventana, todo estaba oscuro, solo se veía un bulto grande en la cama, para mi suerte no había seguro por lo que me fue fácil abrirla, me di vuelta para cerrarla y cuando estaba por caminar a la cama de Alfred algo paso frente a mí de manera rápida.

-Tienes las agallas para atreverte a robar a la familia jones, pues déjame decirte ladrón que hare que te arrepientas por entrar a mi casa- esquive con esfuerzo el ataque de su bate, por poco y me revienta la cabeza

-bloody hell, pero qué diablos te pasa soy Arthur-dije histérico

Se detuvo en seco, mientras trataba de reconocerme en la oscuridad.

-¿Arty?- dijo mientras encendía la luz y se colocaba sus gafas

Estuvimos platicando toda la noche, primero comenzamos con el partido cercano que tendrían y finalmente con el tema de Natalia, inmediatamente su semblante cambio, se deprimió y comenzó a llorar, me sentía impotente, al no poder ayúdalo, lo abrase y murmure algunas palabras de aliento, al final termine dormido con él en su cama, lo cual de alguna manera era típico en nosotros cuando Alfred veía películas de terror. Después de aquel día algo en Alfred cambio, en ocasiones lo descubría mirándome intensamente logrando incomodarme y abochornarme, a veces en medio de la clase suspiraba de manera tonta para después cambiar a un estado depresivo, me visitaba con más frecuencia en la biblioteca eh incluso me acompañaba en mis citas con el doctor por mis chequeos mensuales, en otras ocasiones arrojaba piedritas a mi ventana en medio de la noche para que bajara y platicáramos un poco sobre cualquier cosa. Me sentí realmente feliz por su compañía y cada día los sentimientos crecían aún más. Fue en un día de diciembre a los 19 cuando Alfred me beso, fue torpe pero dulce, me había declarado sus sentimientos, me sentía tan feliz de ser correspondido, que mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente, y aquello fue mi perdición.

Mi condición empeoro drásticamente, el medicamento dejo de funcionar y una serie de fiebres, dolor y cansancio azotó mi salud, me era difícil respirar, las piernas estaban tan hinchadas que me dolían al caminar, pronto fui restringido a mi habitación, recostado la mayor parte del tiempo. Alfred se había portado de una manera muy dulce, me visitaba una vez que sus prácticas terminaban y algunas veces traía algunos libros que me gustaban de la biblioteca, siempre sonriendo a pesar de que en su miraba veía una angustia y preocupación inmensa.

Con el tiempo mi aspecto cambio, mi piel que era pálida ahora lo era más, parecía un fantasma, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, mi cabello se había vuelto más pálido, caminar había sido algo del pasado, el pecho dolía al respirar y cuando cambiaba de posición en la cama, el doctor había recomendado un trasplante de corazón pero no aseguraba que mi salud mejoraría, esa noche cuando el doctor aplico la última inyección en mi brazo supe el tiempo de vida que me quedaba, cuando Alfred entro una vez el doctor se retiró, se sentó a mi lado y me entrego un diccionario grande de pasta gruesa.

-Al esto no es lo que te pedí- dije un poco molesto

-Ya lose…pero creí que podía subirte un poco el animo

-…es un diccionario-

-Ya lose, se leer sabes- dijo sarcástico

Estuve por replicar pero él se levantó y beso mi frente de manera de despedida. Me dio las buenas noches y se marchó, dejándome confundido por su actitud y con aquel libro en mis manos. Cansado lo mire y un poco distraído comencé a ojearlo. Me detuve cuando en una página vi remarcada una palabra y bajo esta una nota pequeña.

Amistad: es compartir aquellos momentos felices y tristes con quien quiero sin importar que clase de alucinaciones tenga.

Amor: es el sentimiento más grande que siento cuando me encuentro a tu lado

Ansiedad: son los minutos interminables que paso a tu lado con tal de conseguir un poco de tu atención.

Seguí ojeando las delgadas páginas encontrando en ellas un significado parecido.

Agradecimiento: es el sentimiento que brota cada vez que haces algo por mí sin pedir nada a cambio

Celos: cuando Francis se acerca de manera sospechosa y trata de propasarse contigo

Culpa: por no darme cuenta de la joya frente a mí en el pasado

Felicidad: son todos los momentos que paso a tu lado

Indecisión: cuando creí que te merecías algo mejor que yo

Interés: sensación que me diste al ver cómo te esforzabas en la cocina cuando intentabas subirme el animo

Nostalgia: es el anhelo de no haber podido darme cuenta de mis sentimientos en el pasado

Pasión: sensación al tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte a sabiendas del lugar y momento, ignorando nuestro alrededor

Preocupación: al creer que el día de mañana no podre verte de nuevo

Rabia: al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte a cargar con ese gran peso que llevas en tu espalda

Recuerdo: son todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria como un tesoro valioso de algún pirata

Tristeza: al verte como te auto compadeces de tu persona y no quieres ver lo que realmente eres

Voluntad: es aquello que me enseñaste y jamás olvidare, porque nos impulsa a seguir descubriendo nuevos caminos sin miedo alguno.

Algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, descubrí que Debajo de esa nota había otra con letras un poco más grandes.

"_La vida es como un diccionario, lleno de palabras nuevas e interesantes, no muchos llegan a descubrir cada una de ellas, pero tú has logrado hacerme conocer las más valiosas e importantes. Y es por eso que te amo._

_Con amor Alfred_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola aquí dejando una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando intentaba alcanzar un libro de uno de los estantes más altos de la biblioteca (soy muy bajita así que no llego ¬.¬) y un chico (caballeroso ^o^) me ayudo, pero en lugar de darme el libro que quería me dio un diccionario y puff la idea llego a mí.

Dejen sus valiosos comentarios que son lo que me entusiasman a seguir, los veo pronto en mi otro fic shift.

Miocardiopatía: enfermedad del musculo cardiaco es silenciosa hasta que se superpone una situación que requiere de un esfuerzo del sistema cardio respiratorio. Es posible que los pacientes graves requieran un trasplante del corazón.


End file.
